


Right choice

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Rory asks Jess why he wants to marry her.Short OneshotSweet and fluffy
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 14





	Right choice

Rory looks over to her left where Jess is sat reading with his legs resting on the coffee table. 

She can’t believe she gets to marry this guy. He picked HER, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, to be his wife. 

At that thought, a smile makes its way onto her face. 

“What’s up, babe?” Jess asks “What’s the big grin for?”

“You want to marry me!” Rory replies 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t” Jess replies 

“No, I mean you picked me out of all the girls in the world to be your wife” Rory explains “Why?” 

“I have known you were the one ever since I laid my eyes on you that night in your room. Even if I didn’t exactly believe it at the time” Jess replies truthfully 

“I love you” Rory replies 

“I love you too” Jess answers before pulling her into a kiss. 

Rory smiled down at the ring on her left ring finger before turning her attention back to her movie. 

Jess watches Rory with a smile on his face and shakes his head in amusement and admiration at his fiance’s antics before turning back to his book. 

He knows he’s made the right choice.

She’s the one.


End file.
